


The Fall of Her

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred希望自己可以拯救Morgana。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fall of Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452036) by [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky). 



Morgana又在做梦了，Mordred可以感到她加速了的心跳，如同惊惶的马般疯狂剧烈。他可以听到她的心在尖叫着寻求帮助，她的祷文枯萎于睡梦中的唇上。她是如此强大，而又是如此无助。

‘ Hush , my lady .’他的心对她温柔低语。

他爱她胜于其它一切。

他希望他可以将她从那些关于可能发生的噩梦般的幻象中解救。他用自己的灵魂温和的刷拂过她的灵魂来抚慰她。

她安然醒来，感到安全。

Mordred又是独自一人了，全然清醒着，面对噩梦般的现实。

他将会成为Morgana的最坏的热病般的梦靥。

END


End file.
